Beach Exposure
by an-alternate-world
Summary: Blaine is taken to the beach by Sebastian, but they don't quite go to the sort of beach he expects...


**Title: **Beach Exposure  
**Author: **an-alternate-world  
**Rating:** M  
**Characters/Pairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
**Word Count:** 1,494  
**Summary:** Blaine is taken to the beach by Sebastian, but they don't quite go to the sort of beach he expects...  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None? Though some more mature themes.  
**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_I received an anonymous prompt of Seblaine at the beach, with a jealous Sebastian, to be written in under 1500 words. I definitely pushed the limits of the word count in this one and couldn't help but be amused as this took shape. I hope it's okay, darling anon!_

* * *

The sunglasses hide his wandering eyes and the frames are large enough to conceal the blush dusting his cheeks. He'd almost fallen over when they'd arrived and he'd struggled with stammering out a protest and the urge to simply flee with his hands over his face.

Of _course_ Sebastian had just smirked through the entire ordeal.

"It's a French thing," Sebastian had explained calmly, taking his hand and leading him further towards a clear part the beach, along heated sand that flattened underfoot and past bodies soaking up sun.

The water was crystal clear, the sun warm without feeling like it was stinging you with heated barbs, and the cool breeze that drifted off the water helped keep the temperature bearable. He'd never been the biggest fan of beaches because of the lack of adequate shade but Sebastian had taken care of that with a large umbrella placed in a relatively sturdy hole of sand. It left him with only one argument why they should leave, which he knew he'd never win.

"I never knew you were so shy exposing your body," Sebastian murmurs against his ear, his hand settling low on Blaine's belly. His discomfort had definitely settled having Sebastian's arms around him. Every time he gets a flash of mortification, there's a warm, tan, freckled bicep not too far away to press his face into.

"I'm not a fan of having my scars visible," he says with a nibble of his bottom lip, adjusting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder to look up at him. Sebastian had opted not to wear sunglasses because he had little shame in letting his eyes explore the bodies of those who walked past and occasionally leering at them. "_Some_ of us like to think that only our partners should see us completely naked."

One side of Sebastian's mouth curls into a grin as he presses a kiss to Blaine's forehead. The fond amusement in Sebastian's eyes makes his stomach flutter even though he feels vaguely patronised by the gesture. He knows that even with the array of people around them, Sebastian remains first, foremost and firmly his. His boyfriend is just an insatiable flirt that enjoys checking people out.

"I think you're too gay and refuse to appreciate the females that walk past," Sebastian muses, nodding his head to the side.

Blaine follows the gaze and blushes when he sees a young woman, barely early twenties, freshly emerged from the water and striding up the beach. Her red hair is slicked back against her scalp and glistening in the sunlight. It looks like sparkling diamonds have been embedded within her flesh because of the droplets that cling to her tan form. Yet, try as he might, he also can't help but eye the swell of her bare breasts, the peaked nipples, the belly with a slight curve that might be an early pregnancy and the shaped V of dark hair between her legs.

He hurriedly looks away with a strangled cough.

"It's not as though you aren't 100% gay either," he points out, probably sounding petulant because regardless of how long he sits there watching people, he's steadfastly not going to take off the black swim trunks he'd worn when Sebastian had announced they were going to the beach last night. If it's an insult to people confident enough to walk around without clothes, then so be it.

Behind him, Sebastian hums in agreement and doesn't offer anything further.

He's not sure how comforted he is by his boyfriend smoothing over his unease yet refusing to leave the place provoking it. Total nudity is a huge insecurity and always has been. There are still days he can't look at himself in the mirror before or after a shower without feeling a level of revulsion when he eyes the scar that snakes around his leg from when it was broken, the second silvery serpent that wriggles along his side to coil on his chest from when some of his ribs were shattered. For anyone else to see that… He definitely lacks the sort of confidence in his body that Sebastian is more than willing to flaunt.

He's also not sure how comforted he is after he'd been repositioned in his boyfriend's lap a couple of hours ago and has felt the press of his half-hard cock against the small of his back ever since. The bareness of Sebastian's skin against him is incredibly distracting and makes his thoughts wander towards what they'll do tonight when they return to their apartment. He's conscious of the way he can feel it twitch, the clench of Sebastian's thighs, whenever an attractive male walks by. He can't deny the surge of doubt in his appearance when his boyfriend's body reacts to other hot people, even when he's right there in Sebastian's arms.

From the corner of his eye, he sees a tanned body walking along the beach. His head drifts in that direction to assess the toned and lean bronzed body, the slight curl to his blond hair from dried salty water, the bulge in his biceps as he carries a surfboard under one arm, the corded muscles in his legs as he walks along the sand, the bounce of his exposed cock against his inner thigh with each step. Everything about his stance radiates confidence and honestly, why wouldn't he be?

His head tracks the male's progress across the beach, his imagination running wildly in lewd directions, until evidently his gaze must be felt. He struggles not to duck his eyes behind his tinted lenses when piercing blue looks at him. He's never felt like anyone saw _him_ so clearly through his sunglasses, as if his inappropriate thoughts about what the male might taste like against his tongue could be read. The male's lips part into a bright grin that Blaine nervously returns. He receives a wink and nod of acknowledgement before the male continues on, and Blaine is left feeling flustered and flushed.

He doesn't even realise his swim trunks have gotten uncomfortable until Sebastian's hand brushes against his groin, fingers tiptoeing along where his cock rests against his skin.

"And here I thought you weren't enjoying this," Sebastian mutters, his voice bordering on an unhappy, jealous growl. "Something about that guy doing it for you, Killer?"

"No, just…" He presses his lips together when Sebastian cups him, because _it's still public and that's not appropriate_ screams through him – even though they're on a popular French nudist beach and his lower half is covered. "_Bastian_," he reprimands weakly.

"Hm?" Sebastian's teeth skim along his neck to where it turns into his shoulder. "Tell me. I saw your head turn as that guy walked past. Were you admiring his abs or thinking about those arms? Were you imagining sucking him off?"

He digs his elbow into Sebastian behind him, hating that his thoughts are so transparent even when his boyfriend can't see his face. Sebastian chuckles against his skin, the breath warm and contrasting with the cool breeze enough that he shivers.

"I'm not hard because of _them_," Sebastian continues, sealing his mouth around the back of Blaine's shoulder to suck a mark into his skin. He can't help his eyes shuttering closed, his bottom lip caught between his teeth to quell the whimper that being marked usually causes.

"Then… Then why are you?" he says, his breathing slightly ragged as his thoughts return to Sebastian and Sebastian alone.

"You're ridiculous," Sebastian says, kissing back up his neck and nipping at his earlobe. "Because I'm sitting here naked with the hottest guy on the beach in my lap and I'm not ashamed to think about screwing you senseless when we get home. _Duh_."

It's his turn to hum, tilting his head as Sebastian continues to decorate patches of skin with soft kisses. He can feel the stretch of Sebastian's lips when he smiles and skims the slope of his nose along his shoulder. It makes his toes curl with the intimacy of it, the way Sebastian is so completely content to touch him despite their public location.

"You'd never actually touch that other guy, right?" Sebastian mumbles, the slightest bit of insecurity bleeding into his words. "I like that I finally have you all to myself, that you tell me you love me every night before you fall asleep."

Blaine turns his head to look at Sebastian in surprise, their eyes meeting over his sunglasses. Sebastian untucks the frames from behind his ears, palm cradling his cheek as they stare at each other. It's rare that his boyfriend is anything other than composed and assured of the long-term investment Blaine has made to hold Sebastian's precious heart safe in his hands.

"I'm all yours," he assures before Sebastian kisses him, slow and deep and tender enough to ignite a fire in his bloodstream.

It won't be long before he ensures his boyfriend never has reason to doubt his commitment again...

* * *

_**~FIN~**_


End file.
